finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV
A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV is a 2D, side-scrolling brawler set 30 years before the events of Final Fantasy XV. It was revealed during the Square Enix Active Time Report at E3 2016, and it released alongside its companion game on November 29, 2016 as a pre-order bonus exclusive to GameStop and EBgames in North America, GAME in the United Kingdom, and Saraiva in Brazil. The game was later released as a free download for all on March 1, 2017. Gameplay The player progresses through a series of stages in which hordes of monsters and daemons must be defeated. As Regis Lucis Caelum, the player can string combos together, juggle enemies in the air, and use magic. Regis can summon an ally whenever his combo count reaches 8, and he can use Armiger whenever it reaches 24. If he summons an ally before using Armiger, they will join the attack. If all three allies are summoned before Armiger, they will execute the powerful Bonds of Battle. By completing the story mode, the player can unlock a special mode named Dream Battles. It features 25 unique combat stages with special challenges. Completing certain requirements will unlock the corresponding trophies or achievements. Story Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII tells his young son Noctis an embellished story from his youth. The tale begins in Insomnia, where Regis learns monsters are swarming the streets, daemons able to spawn in the daytime. Regis finds his steward, Weskham Armaugh, and the two watch a mysterious figure steal a blue crystal. Regis and Weskham reach the plains of Duscae, where they team up with Cid Sophiar. The trio finds a yellow crystal, and Regis uses it to summon Ramuh. In the Cave of Nostal, Regis and his friends find Clarus Amicitia, who is training there by fighting goblins and joins them on their search for the crystal thief. Deeper in the cave, Regis finds a green crystal that he uses to summon Titan. At the end of the Cave of Nostal, Regis and company come face-to-face with the crystal thief, Ultros, who seeks to claim the Astrals' power since he is the self-proclaimed "king of the sea." The four friends defeat Ultros by using the blue crystal to call upon Leviathan. If Regis is unable to reclaim the stolen crystal from Ultros in time, the king tells Noctis he is merely drumming up suspense. His younger self then fights Ultros again. At the end of this story, Noctis asks to hear another one. Regis promises to tell another tale the following evening, and he bids his son goodnight as the boy happily falls asleep. Characters *'Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII' - The main protagonist and the king of Lucis. *'Noctis Lucis Caelum' - Regis's son and the prince of Lucis. *'Clarus Amicitia' - One of Regis's allies and close friends. *'Cid Sophiar' - One of Regis's allies and close friends. *'Weskham Armaugh' - One of Regis's allies and close friends. *'Ultros' - The crystal thief in King Regis's story. Development The game was developed by Empty Clip Studios and uses their Rapid Fire Engine. The animation and art was done by Powerhouse Animation Studios, with assistance from Joe Rothenberg Animation. The soundtrack was composed by Bill Kiley. Gallery A King's Tale FFXV title screen.jpg|Title screen. A King's Tale gameplay 1.jpg|Gameplay. A King's Tale gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay. A King's Tale gameplay 3.jpg|Gameplay. Kings-Tale-FFXV-PV.jpg|Gameplay. Trivia *''Final Fantasy XV: Comrades'' implies that the story Regis told Noctis did indeed happen, at the very least in relation to Ultros and the party's adventure. *In battle, Regis switches weapons as he executes combos. This resembles Noctis's fighting style in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae, in which the Lucian prince changes his equipped weapon as he progresses through each stage of his combos. *There's a moment where Regis and Noctis quote the movie The Princess Bride. Regis reassures Noctis and says he was doing so because Noctis looked nervous. The quote from the movie is as follows: :Grandpa: She doesn't get eaten by the eels at this time. :The Grandson: What? :Grandpa: The eel doesn't get her. I'm explaining to you because you look nervous. :The Grandson: I wasn't nervous. Maybe I was a little bit concerned, but that's not the same thing. *Replica SNES boxes and cartridges were made for the game and given to the developers as a thank-you gift from Square Enix. External links *Official site *Trailer References ru:A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Category:A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Category:Games in the Final Fantasy XV Universe Category:Final Fantasy XV